


Bloody Trapland Adventures [P3] (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Series: Bloody Trapland Adventures (PewdieCry) [3]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Adventure, Bloody Trapland, Co-op, Fluff, M/M, Part 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds and Cry go on an adventure to the world of Bloody Trapland, where they meet spikes, buzzsaws, lava, and the dreaded brofist. Together, they pass through the obstacles and help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Trapland Adventures [P3] (PewdieCry)

"Easy... Nice and slow..." Cry cautioned, guiding his friend across the ice who shook slightly in nervousness and looked at him for guidance.

"One- One step at a time..." Pewdie continued, repeating what he had been told but still scared of slipping, or breaking the ice, or falling headfirst on the hard frozen floor, or...

"Relax, Pewds." the brunette advised, sweeping through the slippery floor so easily as he slid backwards, away from the red cat, motioning for him to follow his steps. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"I-I hope I really- Aahh!" Just then, his right foot slipped forward, and he almost fell to the ground but luckily Cry caught him in time. They sighed in relief simultaneously. "Th-Thanks, bro..."

Pewdie calmed down a bit, nervousness seeming to vanish and travel to his hands that gripped on his friend's arms tightly. Or maybe it was the warmth that radiated from the green cat that calmed him... _Wait, what?_

"Just follow my footsteps." Cry commanded, sliding backwards as Pewdie clung to him and followed, looking down as he watched their footing.

Slowly, but surely, moving towards the other side... until the Swede tripped and fell right into his friend's arms, his face on Cry's chest and the two blushed.

Pewdie awkwardly pulled away, but not fast enough as Cry stopped him, trapping him in place with his arms behind his back while Pewdie's arms rested on Cry's chest.

"C-Cry?" he stammered.

"Maybe we should just... stay this way. Uh, I mean, you might slip again and hurt yourself." he excused, speeding his speech and turning away to hide his blush. "B-Besides, we're almost on the other side."

 _Does he like holding me like this?_ The Swede thought. "Um, right..." he managed, looking down to hide his smile. _To feel so close to him like this..._ It took his whole restraint not to lean closer and nuzzle into his friend's warm chest. He could feel the brunette's heart beating fast through his palm, so inviting, but he stopped himself, wanting to prolong the moment. _Besides, we're just friends..._ He pondered to himself, wondering why his tone was regretful.

Just then, he was taken back to reality by a soft buzzing sound ringing in his ears and as he heard his friend gasp, he tried to look behind him, but was interrupted. "Watch out!" Cry alarmed, pulling his friend towards himself and sliding backwards with him.

Only then did Pewdie see the spinning string and the spike at its end that almost tore the back of his head if Cry hadn't pulled him away in time. Cry sighed in relief, then looked down at him worriedly. "I'm so sorry, friend... I spaced out." he apologized.

But the blonde didn't answer. He was too busy stammering and stumbling over the words as he was trapped in Cry's arms, trying to quell the fire burning in his cheeks. And that spike didn't help at all. He ended up pressed against the green cat and he had a feeling that the fact that Cry's grip on his back had somehow found its way down his waist and was tighter than before was not just his imagination.

"Pewds?"

He looked up at the mention of his name, revealing to the brunette just how embarrassed he felt. "W-What?"

"You're so cute when you blush."

Pewdie looked up in surprise, cheeks reddening even more, if that was possible, but just when he was about to speak, his words were stolen from him by another pair of lips against his own, warm palms pressing delicately against warmer cheeks.

He panicked, torn between pushing his friend away and pulling him closer. His mind screamed that they were just friends, that this was wrong, but there was an inviting warmth radiating from the American's lips that tempted him to pull him closer.

But much to his regret, Cry pulled away before he could decide, leaving him staring at the brunette, wide-eyed. "That was- You- What-" Pewdie stuttered, and Cry chuckled, ruffling his blonde locks playfully.

"I love you." With a loving smile, he confessed, kissing his friend's forehead lightly. "Thought that kiss cleared it up."

Suddenly, Pewdie felt something hit the back of his foot lightly and looked down behind him. Cry followed, and uttered. "Oh look, we made it past the ice."

And so Cry went ahead, stepping into the greenery and smelling the familiar grass without waiting for his answer. He heard his friend's foot steps following behind him, and smiled when he felt fingers entwine with his own as Pewdie walked beside him.

"I love you, too." The blonde mumbled, but little did he know, Cry had heard him.


End file.
